


Snow

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 38 | Snow, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: He was woken from his moody daze my a cheerful voice drawing closer, and turned to greet the drinks it held."Isn't it beautiful?" the new arrival was his friend Algy Lacey, who joined him in his window seat of the 266 squadron mess. "It's blotted out everything!""Yes, including my chance to get that sausage over the other side." Biggles said moodily, sipping his drink. "Wilks will probably have a field day at it, without me."-or-Biggles is annoyed at the weather, but Algy can always find a bright side.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 38 - Snow.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Snow

Well, it wasn't what he'd asked for. Something interesting to take his mind off flying had not meant something blank, white, and really quite dangerous, which had stopped flying altogether. So, as Captain Bigglesworth stared out over the aerodrome at Maranique, he was not in the best of spirits.

He was woken from his moody daze my a cheerful voice drawing closer, and turned to greet the drinks it held.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the new arrival was his friend Algy Lacey, who joined him in his window seat of the 266 squadron mess. "It's blotted out everything!"

"Yes, including my chance to get that sausage over the other side." Biggles said moodily, sipping his drink. "Wilks will probably have a field day at it, without me."

Algy sighed sympathetically. "Well, there's one thing to be happy about," he said, "I got hold of a carrot."

Biggles turned to his cousin, expression incredulous. "Well done?" he said sarcastically, confused about the point of this revelation, "Are you going to share this morsel with us, or just blabber about it?"

"Well, I thought, because it's snowed and all, so there's plenty of snow about-"

"-you can say that again-"

"-that we could…well…" he trailed off as though the outcome was obvious.

"'We could well' what?" Biggles asked, at a loss as to how a carrot and a pile of snow would help get the balloon.

"We could make a snowman!" Algy finally got out, in a rush.

The superior officer stared at him for a full minute in silence, before laughing. Algy turned red. "Well it was just an idea! What else are you going to do, sit there all day and mope?"

"I am not going to mope, I'm going to drink." Biggles said, picking up his glass to illustrate. "And I-" he stopped, glass half way to his mouth, and blinked slowly. "Oh, what the hell. There's nothing else to do."

Smiling, Algy led the way outside, followed by Biggles. At least being in the freezing outside would stop him thinking about the balloon, even if he might lose a few fingers in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> zoom zoom
> 
> This was rushed, as well as being the product of limited inspiration...it also feels very OOC. Overall not my best effort, but here it is nonetheless!


End file.
